Amy Cahill
Amy Cahill (middle name possibly 'H ope') is one of the main characters in The 39 Clues. She and brother Dan form one of the teams in Family * Daniel Arthur Cahill - Brother * Hope Cahill - Mother * Arthur Trent - Father * Grace Cahill - Grandmother * Beatrice Cahill - Dan in the clue hunt. Throughout the series, Amy has become more and more social and brave. In she couldn't even speak to strangers. But, in , Amy shows a great amount of courage by refusing to tell where the clue is. Amy can be slightly brave at times, and tries to protect her brother and loved ones out of love and concern. She naturally leads. Amy feels a special attachment to Grace, and sometimes forgets that Dan loved Grace, too. Amy can be very naive and trusting, but, in later books, is much more adept. ''The Maze of Bones At Grace Cahill's funeral, Amy and Dan Cahill realize that they were part of one of the most powerful families in the world - the Cahill family. Grace had selected a few true members of the Cahill family, Dan and Amy included, and gave them a choice: a million dollars each, or a chance to find the 39 Clues that were scattered around the world and were the source of the Cahill's power. The siblings picked the clue hunt, knowing their Aunt Beatrice would never let them keep the money. They found a secret library and Grace's jewery, they also find an almanac. As Alistar appears, the mansion suddenly bursts into flame. When they plan to leave, Alistar is no where to be found and they take a secret route.Then they went with their au pair, Nellie Gomez, to start the clues hunt. They reach to Paris and end up breaking into the Nazis' stronghold. The duo escape in time, but get trapped into a hole (by the Holts) about to be cemented. Amy and Dan dug up a grave to find a secret entrance, they find a vial with an anagram sritched on. Amy charges up the vial to make the liquid active again, but ended taken by Ian Kabra. One False Note In One False Note Amy and Dan take a train to Vienna and meet the Holts on the way. They ran to the last train cart and tried to get away. No use. Amy and Dan despertly blocked the door with all the packages in the cart. Even after blocking the doors thier buff cousin, Eisenhower Holt, managed to brake through. Amy grabbed a hockey stick and wacked Once Ian presses the key the piano explodes, sending him and Amy 10 feet clear. Ian is knocked out when his head hits the floor, but Amy tucks and rolls, emerging unhurt. Natalie tries to shoot Dan, but before she can Dan grabs the dart she fired earlier and flings it at her. The point buries itself in her shoulder (despite Dan's bad aim), and Natalie is knocked out as well. Amy finishes the song on the smoking keyboard, and a secret compartment in the floor reveals itself. Amy and Dan take out what lies inside: two swords made of tungsten. They head to Japan, leaving behind their knocked out cousins and the freaked out night guards in the dust. The Sword Thief Amy Cahill and her brother, Dan, make an alliance with Alistair Oh, after Ian and Natalie Kabra steal their plane tickets and capture Nellie. They fly to Japan with Alistair, and Amy later expresses that they need Alistair to get the clue because of the language barrier. They go to a library, where Dan and Amy confess about the swords, so Alistair talks about The Bald Rat. Shortly after this, Amy noticed the mouse moving on a computer they had used, and it is revealed the Holts hacked into it. The Holts capture them and go to a subway. Dan notices that an underground tunnel matches the subway except for the middle area. Madison and Eisenhower then figure out thet something must be in the subway. Amys foot gets stuck in a track, and the Holts abandon them as a train is coming. The train narrowly misses hitting the siblings, but only because Alistair saves them. They find some cubes in the secret area, but a Tomas group known as the ''yakuza find them and attack. Amy, Dan and Alistair run from the Yazuka,and Nellie, Ian, Saladin and Natalie save them. Ian and Natalie then explain why Nellie was with them; on the plane, Natalie was pouring poison in Nellie's drink while Nellie was right in front of her. Nellie then acts quickly and splashes it on Ian and Natalie's faces and sits on their carry-on, but "the poison was in a concentrated form, and in the amount that Natalie used, it could have blinded them" (- Ian) (Amy is disgusted that they were going to let Nellie drink ''it.) However, Nellie allows them to get the antidote. The six go to Seoul, Korea, to Alistair's mansion. Ian and Amy develop feelings for each other, and, after saving Amy from being crushed, Ian "lowered his head and allowed his lips to brush hers. Just a bit" . Later after finding the next clue, Ian and Natalie betray Amy, Dan, and Alistair, leaving them in a cave to die. Amy and Dan make it out alive, after they blow up part of the cave and make a hole, while Alistair "dies". When Amy and Dan go back to Alistair's mansion they find the gloves Alistair had been wearing during the cave-in. Amy is upset to know that Alistair The Black Circle Amy and Dan receive a telegram and, fearing for their lives, switched hotels. Later, Ian and Natalie Kabra show up and Ian tries to tell Amy that he wouldn't really hurt her and only wants to go out with her.. As Amy and Dan escape, Ian grabs Amy's hand while saying that she likes it when he holds her hand, and Dan grabs quickly unscramble the letters on the note and discover that the next clue is in several Russian cities. They end up in the city of Volograd. There, they form an alliance with the Holts and expose a clue around Alexei, who was the brother of Anastasia and the son of Tzar Nicholas and Czarina Alexandra, Anastasia, and Rasputin, a monk. They find their way to a Lucian base where they find out who NASA is, National Aeronautics and Space Administrator.Anastasia's only daughter. They then find the clue in the Amber Room which Natalie found- one gram of melted amber. In Too Deep Amy finds the person (Isabel Kabra) who killed her parents. Isabel Kabra tried to feed her to the sharks but ends up spilling fish guts onto herself. Ian Kabra told his mom stop, but Isabel still went through with her plan to feed the sharks. But Amy was saved by Hamilton Holt who soared down on a paraglide. The Viper's Nest ''In the last section of the book, she and Dan find out that they are Madrigals. They find this out at Grace's secret hideout in Madagascar. Amy fell in love with Kurt, a good player in chess, has the same looks with Ian Kabra and as Nellie would say,"hot"! ''Dan tries to back Amy away from Kurt by saying, " I'm sorry her heart belongs to Ian Kabra." and the author quoting," But in that moment Amy looks like her heart didn't belong to Ian at all." Dan teases her that she always repeats what her new boyfriend was saying. While Dan went to look for the clue, Amy accepted the challenge of a game of chess with him. Nellie warns that she won and Dan says"he`ll challenge ger to another game" to which Nellie replies "How do you know he will?" and Dan replies with "It's a guy thing!".They then have to leave to follow coordinates that Dan found, leaving, to Amy's disappointment, Kurt behind. They then enter a Tomas stronghold, where Dan obtains a box, that was buried with Shaka Zulu, which holds the clue. After Isabel offers to adopt Amy and Dan, to which Amy replies, "You can shove it". Isabel recoils, and Nellie lets out a hoot of laughter. Dan also cries out "Amy!" .They escape and Amy steals back the vial from Paris, which is now filled with poison, though she doesn't know that. Then in Grace's plane, the Flying Lemur, Amy accidentally spills the poison onto Dan's arm. They have to go to Grace's secret home in Madagascar where the cure for the Kabra poison is.There Dan discovers that the Tomas clue is really ''umhlaba, ''a.k.a ''aloe. They also find a picture of there parents smiling, with their arms around the Man In Black realizing they were Madrigals. ''The Emperor's Code ''Amy manages to make her brother absoultely furious by saying thier parents dying was a good thing if they were Madrigals (this was before they knew the Madrigals were the good guys). And Amy saves Ian Kabra from absolute death from falling from the top of Mount Everest when she had a choice of saving him or the Janus vial. ''Storm Warning She finds the clue with Dan and Nellie. Amy gets mad at Nellie. She also earns active Madrigal status and was told what the 7 Madrigal clues are. ''Into the Gauntlet Amy and Dan go to England in search of the final clue. They get to Gideon's lab eventually and stop Isabel Kabra from drinking the master serum. All of the other teams tell Dan and Amy their clues after Isabel threatened to shoot Amy is an amazing reader. In the first books becomes courageous Online Cards Amy's main card is Card 18 Trivia * Amy hates crowds. * Even though Amy promised tothat she would live in a place where she did not have to drive, she does drive a car in Category:Madrigal Category:Trent Family Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Maze of Bones Category:One False Note Category:The Sword Thief Category:Beyond the Grave Category:The Black Circle Category:In Too Deep Category:The Viper's Nest Category:Children Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Storm Warning Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Clues Category:Madrigal Category:Cahill Family Category:Multiples Category:Clues Category:Madrigal Clues